


Domesticity: The Random files

by matchacakesareforfoxes



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchacakesareforfoxes/pseuds/matchacakesareforfoxes
Summary: You've spent half your life running, searching for a place to call home after a devastating event caused by an unknown Rick, but a turn of events lands you (quite literally, into Doofus Rick's ( J19 Zeta 7) life.  He's a gentlemen and you are continuously surprised by such kindness; something you're just not used to due to a past that you aren't too keen on sharing anytime soon, but Zeta's sweet personality eventually wears down the walls you've built, you discover things about yourself along the way, and you find peace after years of constant turmoil.
Relationships: Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty)/Reader
Comments: 29
Kudos: 23





	1. You lookin' for a roommate?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am new to posting fics online, but not writing them! However this is completely from my brain, little to no edits, so my intention of posting this is to add to the small collection doofusxreader fics in the world; I find them very therapeutic and fun to read and I hope you can get the same from my fic! Please leave a comment if you like, I would love to be more active in the RaM fandom!

Your feet pounded the asphalt, but you just couldn't run fast enough; the fear in your stomach jumped into your throat as the monster chasing you reached out and grabbed at your hair, snapping your head back and causing your whole body to convulse with the sickening realization that you had been caught.

A loud ragged gasp tore you awake from your nightmare … a memory. The world around you came rushing back as the remnants of fear receded to leave confusion in its wake.

You were laying on a plush bed, the white sheets and matching comforter tucked up to your chin, the pillows you were propped against felt like the softest clouds in the universe, and the gauzy curtains let a warm hazy light filter through the room. You sat up to take in your surroundings; the walls were painted beige, and were littered with certificates and pictures in nice looking wooden frames. The nightstand to your left held a cotton shaded lamp, and a note next to a glass of water.

You reached for the glass, but hesitated to drink from it. Suspicion coursed through you, all of this seemed too good to be true; instead, you sat up and grabbed the note and examined the words neatly written in cursive,

“Hello, My name is Rick. You fell through a portal in my living room. You looked pretty banged up so I dressed your wounds and let you sleep in my room until you woke on your own. I left a glass of water and a bottle of tylenol on the nightstand in case you still didn't feel well. I will be working in my office down the hall and to the right if you want to come find me.”

Well, this Rick wasn't like any Rick you had met previously. For one, he really did leave some tylenol for you, which you took with the glass of water. If he was going to drug you he would have already done so you reasoned. He seemed strangely polite, and Ricks, while they did vary some, were fairly predictable if you're used to them, you had your fair share of encounters with Rick and polite was not one of his traits. 

The world was full of Rick's, and by some unfortunate series of events you had run into C-137 a few weeks back; he was one of the nastiest Rick's (not the nastiest, you knew, but he was still plenty of trouble) and you were not looking forward to engaging in any Ricks any time soon.

But you were still struck by how polite this note sounded, something in you trusted your surrounding, very unusual for you, and you wondered what kind of trick was waiting in the office down the hall for you.

There was nothing for it, the only thing to do was face your situation head on, so you pulled the sheets back and swung your legs over the bed.

The bed was tall, and your short legs dangled like a child's over the edge, and looking down at yourself you saw that Rick had undressed you and put you in a cream colored jumper and some black boxers. Great. How embarrassing. At least you felt your underwear was securely in place. A small victory.

You slid off the bed and felt the soft carpet on your bare feet, you instinctively curled your toes into it, not able to stifle a small smile, well whoever this Rick was, he definitely was not lacking in domestic comfort, that's for sure. 

The door opened without so much as a creak, and you slunk down the hall, toward what you presumed was The Office aforementioned in your note.

The noises of clanking and sparks were the first thing you noticed, as well as the smell of welded metal. Definitely the signs of a Rick working. You took a deep breath before opening the door to what was undoubtedly Ricks office.

The scene before you was fairly average for a Rick workshop. Rick himself sat hunched over his workbench, not paying your entrance any mind. The bits and bobbs of sci-fi tech lining the wire shelves shined and glistened in the light, and you tried not to imagine what kind of terror could be wrought from them, if experience were to tell you anything.

The first thing you noticed about this Rick was his hair, while it was that distinctive bright blue, it wasn't in the usual messy spiked nonsense, and the bald spot was nonexistent; instead, he sported a clean bowl cut with shaved sides. Very Vulcan, you thought. You cleared your throat and spoke above the noise,

“Hello? Rick Sanchez?”

His head popped up from his bent concentration, and he swung around in his wheely chair.

“Oh! Hello! How are you feeling? I hope I didn't wake you with all this racket. Im sorry if I did.” As he reached up to rub the back of his neck you took in his features. This wasn't your average Rick at all; his face was younger looking somehow, and he sported a set of buck teeth. Which dimension were you in?

As if reading your thoughts Rick said, “You're in J-Zeta Alpha, I'm Zeta Rick but most of the other Ricks call me Doofus Rick, but I don't really like that; but you can call me whatever you like. What's you're name?”

For some reason this man was quickly warming your heart. Why couldn't you have run into this dimension sooner? 

You cleared your throat, “My name is y/n. It's nice to meet you Zeta Rick. I've met other you's but you're not like the rest of them, are you?”

The whirlwind of emotions that flitted across his face overwhelmed you, but you stood fast and waited for a response.

“W-well, yes I am different. I don't have a Morty for one, b-but I'm plenty smart, I swear! An-and I'm still a-a Rick! And I don't e-eat shit!”

Your brows shot up to your hairline, the poor dude started rambling and stuttering his words. You somehow struck a cord, oops.

Felling bad, you quickly interrupted him before he could get anymore worked up, a ranting Rick was never a good sign.

“Hey! Hey, I;m sorry, I didn't mean anything by what I said, you're so far the most refreshing Rick I've ever met, and I've met a lot of them along the way. I'm really glad it was your living room that I fell into. Thanks for taking care of me by the way.” 

Rick's reaction was immediate, his shoulders slumped and he looked at you with the most sweetest of expressions,

“Wow, that's really nice of you! I'm glad that you don't hate me like the others. It's a pleasure to meet you, y/n.”

Well, if you were going to choose to be anywhere in the universe, you decided, it would be here. After all, your dimension was destroyed by a Rick, not C-137, but another one whose dimension was unknown. You'd been hopping dimensions for the last year, and honestly you were really tired. The hi-jinks that came along with inter dimensional travel wore you down after a while, and this Rick was the most pleasant person you had interacted with in a very long time. You told him as much,

“It's really good to meet you too. Say, I know this is sudden, and I completely understand if you don't want to, but are you by chance looking for a roommate?” “I've been traveling for a long time, and you're the first person I've met that hasn't tried killing me, using me, or in any other way negatively effect my life.”

He didn't need to know your life story, at least not for a while, but you weren't lying when you said he was the first person to not try to hurt you.

You watched him closely, he was clearly mulling over your request; he took his welding gloves off and put a finger to his lips, crossing one arm over his chest in a deep thinking pose.

Finally, he looked you up and down, and suddenly a bright smile split across his face, buck teeth even more pronounced,

“I'd love a roommate! I do get some visitors but I'm mostly alone. I was working on a way to get you back to your dimension but it doesn't seem to exist...”

He trailed off, a sad look dulled his features. You quickly reassured him.

“Oh I know all about that! Another Rick got cocky and ended up destroying it. I don't know his dimension and I don't care too, so I'm good to just chill here if you're OK with it.”

“Im so sorry to hear that! I'm so sorry that another Rick was so awful to you! I hope you never have to meet him again! I know what it's like to lose a home, y/n. You're more than welcome here.”

You looked at Zeta, really looked at him then, and you could see the outlines of sadness in him. It resonated within you.

Well, you thought, I think I might have just found my new home.

Rick smiled at you, his adorable buck teeth and bowl cut brought a smile of your own, and the feeling of a budding friendship began to grow.


	2. Dianthus Caryophyllys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You made mistakes, and you learned from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a very short chapter, but I hope you enjoy anyway.

The first few weeks were a definite adjustment period. Rick was not like anyone you had met before. He was sensitive and sweet, gentle and kind, and while it was a mostly positive change in pace for you, sometimes you struggled with the walls you had built around yourself for so many years.

You never meant to hurt him, the words slipped out before you could even register what was happening; well, it wasn't the words but your tone that did it.

“...and these are my favorite flowers, Dianthus Caryophyllus, the variegated are very special to me-”

“That's cool.” Your arms were crossed and you couldn't muster the strength to move your facial expression from very severe RBF. You were bored, and while flowers were pretty, you just really could not care less right now. You had spoken in a deadpan voice, devoid of feeling or sincerity. Rick's eyes had begun to smart and you immediately back peddled,

“Oh shit! I'm sorry, I really am! I shouldn't have been like that! They are really neat, and seeing that they are so special is very interesting!”

while your apology was sincere, it was obvious even to a non genius that you were forcing your interest in the flowers and Rick knew 

His head hung dejected, and his voice lowered to a quivering whisper,

“It-it's alright, I know I'm a bore. I'm really sorry, we can do whatever you w-want.”

You looked down at where he sat in the dirt, knees bent and arms loose at his sides, fingers curling the grass beneath them. The tears drops soaking his lab coat didn't escape your notice.

You sighed, you fucked up... again. You knelt down beside Rick, and took his trembling hand in your own; it was then that you realized just how much bigger he was, your hands were dwarfed by his and sitting side by side like this, you had to strain your neck upward to meet his eyes.

“Hey there.” you said. Feeling a bit silly, but proceeded to wait for Rick to respond.

“...hi.” his voice was small, like a child's, and your heart ached for him. What did the other Rick's do to make him this way?

You cleared you throat and put of a soft smile, trying desperately to be as genuine as possible.

“So, I want you to know that I am being completely honest with you with what I am about to say, OK?”

He nodded, and gave your hands a small squeeze. You squeezed back, just a bit firmer.

“I'm so sorry that I made you feel bad about your interests, and I'll be honest while I normally do really find flowers interesting I just wasn't feeling it today, but I never should have been rude about it and next time I'll try to remember expressing my feelings politely.”

The look Rick gave you then could have crushed mountains to dust, a heavy depraved gaze of absolute loneliness struck you to the core. His voice still low, held a hollow quality as he sighed,

“Thank you, you're so nice. I forgive you! I don't really have many friends and I sometimes get carried away, I'm sorry I was boring. I really want you to have fun too! I'll do whatever it is you want, I don't have to look at these anymore.”

He didn't get it, did he? It took a lot for you to rein in your patience,

“Rick, you can look at these as long as you want, I won't sacrifice your happiness for mine, at least never again, I'm sorry I did it this time.”

Tears again, but they weren't his. You felt warm wetness trail down your cheek, and a fat teardrop landed on your still clasped hands.

“Oh!” You reached up to wipe them away, but Rick beat you to it. His hands were chilly and bony, but somehow you didn't mind. In fact, it made you feel … something. You didn't know what it was.

Here you two were, sitting in the dirt, sun shining down on you in the middle of an unseasonably warm fall day, and you both had a cry. What a pair you were.

“I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!” Rick held your face, hands engulfing you and definitely ruffling your hair, you doubt he meant to do that either.

“Yeah, I know, I don't really know why I'm crying. Maybe I'm PMSing?” you joked, but the tears made your words wobbly. What a mess.

Rick blushed at your humor, oops again. Way to go, y/n, make him even more uncomfortable!

“w-well I can give you some tea that helps with that if-if you want.”

You couldn't help it, you laughed. “I-I swear I'm not laughing at you! I ju-just! Hahaha! You're just so nice sometimes I don't know how to act around you! I'm not used to so much kindness coming from one person. How does that much positivety fit in such a skinny body anyway!”

Rick pulled his hands away from you face, but instead of getting up and leaving you to laugh-cry on the ground by yourself, he took you by the hands and hoisted you to your feet. He looked you dead in the eye and said,

“You're very silly. Let's go inside and do something else now.”

You laugh-cried harder and nodded your head in agreement, what a guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the reader is in need of a change in scenery, and Rick complies. Also, Reader realizes that she owes Rick some answers ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those of you who have, read, left kudos, and commented! I also have a tumblr that I am posting to and have received so much support from this fandom, I am beyond grateful for such a positive welcome into this world of the internet, I am still quite new to it all and I am excited to continue this journey of fic writing!

Nearly another month has pasted, and the mundanity was about to make your head implode from sheer boredom; it's not that you didn't appreciate your time here!

Certainly, you were eternally grateful to Zeta-7, you looked over to Rick, he sat at his workbench completely absorbed in his project, he loved playing with chemistry more than techno gadgets you discovered. Every rick had some special interest that he would focus his genius on, and for Zeta-7, that was mostly food.; desserts specifically you had observed. You weren't complaining in that regard, he very rarely made something inedible; but the lack of change in scenery was truly making you insane.

“Y/n? Are you OK back there? I think I can actually feel you staring at me.” Rick laughed, not looking up from his project.

You sighed, “Rick, I have a severe case of Cabin Fever and the only cure is to go somewhere other than this HOUSE or the SUPERMARKET.”

Rick glanced your way only marginally, his attention still on his beakers with bubbling liquids and a steaming viscous material in a mason jar. Bless him, he was at least trying to be polite.

“Oh! I'm sorry, this is probably terribly boring for you. I-if you like you can take my portal gun and go somewhere, do you need me to show you how to use it?”

Oh. You weren't expecting that. You got up from your perch on a tin bucket that you had flipped over to make as a makeshift seat.

Looking closer at Rick you didn't see any dishonesty from his features, he really meant it.

“You sure? I mean, what if you need it while I'm gone?”

“Well, how long will you be gone? If it's only a few hours then it won't be a problem, I'll still be working on this.” He gestured to the various concoctions on his table.

Huh, you were taken aback by his genuine attitude; you shouldn't be, not after nearly a month of living with him, but you still had moments like these where him being decent to you knocked you off course.

Rick was always good at reading you, from the day you met in this very workshop; you were an open book to him, at least in part.

“What's wrong?” He frowned at you, turning in his chair to look at you fully.

You mulled over your options, you knew he wouldn't push you for information, but it had been months, and you hadn't really talked about how or why you randomly showed up from a portal in his living room. You owed him an explanation and he hadn't even asked; you landing in his life, asked to stay here and he just accepted without so much as a blink of the eye.

You sighed, a deep exhale before pulling in another big breath, “Well, I just now realized I haven't even told you why I'm here, not fully anyway and that was very uncool of me.”

Nerves began to tug at your belly, knots forming and making you feel a little sick.  
But your anxiety was for not, Rick merely grinned, that bucked tooth smile and creased eyes gave him an eternal youth that you found very cute.

“I – I don't mind, I figured if you wanted to tell me you would, I've said before, been alone most of my life, so you showing up was really nice actually and I can wait as long as you need.”

You tried not to clam up and tuck tail and run, every instinct in you told you from experience not to share too much, 'don't get yourself hurt, don't trust anyone, just keep your head down and take what you need, no questions asked, no answers given' but you fought those instincts and pushed forward,

“I think I want to tell you now, at least in part.”

The look on Ricks face could have cured cancer (you find out later, Rick actually did cure cancer in this dimension, just not with his face)

“I'm s-so happy! Ya know, after all this I think I need to take a break any-anyway, you say you want to go out? I know a beautiful place we can go, it's a d-dimension I go to when I need to de stress”

“Y/n?” “Yes?” “W-why are you so quiet all of a sudden?”

You gazed out at the beautiful scenery, it was like something out of a fairy tale; you and Rick stood in a forest, blues, greys, and white was cast by the chilly winter air. Tall, looming trees having shed their leaves quietly clinked against one another, the snow clinging to the bare branches and snowflakes drifted down gracefully toward you, you stuck out our tongue to catch one and giggled. Something about this place made your inner child soar with an abundant happiness you hadn't felt in years.

Finally, you turned to Rick who had a similar look of contentedness on his face and replied to his earlier question,

“I guess I'm in shock a little bit!” the laughter in your voice was enough to disarm any concern from Rick, and he grinned at you, “I'm glad to see it's a good kind of shock, have you not visited any place like this before?”

As he asked this, an animal akin to stag paced into view through the thin tree trunks, at first you thought it was just forced perspective, but you quickly noticed it was in fact, as proportionately as big as the trees. His legs were easily 10 feet tall, and his 12 point antlers could have been the size of two small cars! His fur was a glistening silver shade, and his antlers were a dark navy, almost black.

“Wow!” you gasped, and Rick giggled at your wonderment.

“Y'know, y/n, I'm glad I took this break with you.”

Rick was staring at you now, and you realized that he was really rather curious about what you were going to tell him. Hm, what do you tell him? That after your home was destroyed you jumped ship at the last second through a portal and ended up in a place called the Citadel? It was a start.

You told him this, and he listened with rapt attention, the two of you walked in unison through the snow, he had given you a pair of boots and a wool jumper, he sported the same and you were grateful for the clothes. The deer was left in the distance. 

Your breath fogged as you spoke, “After all the paperwork and uh- lets just say some possibly running from the law, I was able to get a hold of a device similar to the portal gun, it was definitely less refined, but it worked for what I needed, so I hopped around, I lost tract of time along the way and I was mostly alone.”

“Mostly?” The stag from before popped back into view, you ignored this, “Yes. I ran into C-137 and his Morty and Summer. I actually thought about staying in his dimension, but uh, things happened and I started wandering again.”

This time you paused to watch the deer, it was getting closer to the two of you, but Rick didn't seem to mind. 

“I um, ended up in a rather bad place, literally; these creatures seemed to hear about my travels with the device. I eventually gave it to them, hoping they would leave me alone. They didn't and then I ended up in your house. The end.”

you rushed the last part, not ready to tell him exactly what happened, but you noticed Rick had stopped walking and was looking straight ahead. 

The deer from before came up to you, you froze in place, irony not lost on you in the moment.

“Y/n, he seems to like you.” Rick whispered

The deer lowered it's massive face to your tiny one, and it huffed at you, hot breath steaming up your vision.

You tried desperately not to cough, “Hello to you too.” you choked out, heart beating a mile a minute.

Rick was grinning at you, but you were too focused on the giant stag to care.

“You can pet him, he's quite friendly.” Rick said, watching closely.

Shaking, you reached out and placed your hand on the deer's nose, it was chilly and damp, the deer did not care, it merely snorted again and pressed it's nose into your touch.

“Well how about that, Rick? How is it that things around you are always so positive?”

Rick shrugged, “I'm not sure, but I'm glad that you're having a good time. Thank you for telling me things, it was nice to just walk and be able to talk to someone whose not a giant deer.” 

“Oh, it this your walking buddy?”

The deer seemed to not like being talked about, and took your comment as his queue to leave. Turning around and sauntering away, you noticed his steps didn't make a sound. Whether because of the snow or something more ethereal, you weren't sure.

“Goodbye.” you both waved the deer on it's way.

“Are you ready to go back home, y/n?” You started at the word, 'home' but recovered quickly enough and smiled,

“Yes, I think my nose is so cold it might fall off!” Rick laughed, “Let's go then before that happens.”

The green swirling portal opened in front of you, and Rick let out his arm for you to take, ever a gentleman. You took his arm in hand and the two of you walked through the portal, and it struck you that it was the first time to have someone with you, and doubly that you were going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it! See you in chapter 4!


	4. Incognita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your impromptu trip to the wintry planet with the giant deer, you and Rick settled into a routine. It was domestic, calming, nothing dangerous or seriously upsetting ever happened. Of course you two had your spats, after all it was in your nature to be a little bit of a brat at times. 
> 
> You had found a safe haven, and nothing was going to shatter the personal snow globe you had with Zeta-7. Until one day, the glass began to crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry in advance but I promise it gets better on the last chapter! Only happy ending in this fic, please!

You shivered, the afghan and knitted jumper was not enough to knock the chill from your bones. Rick had gone to get supplies to fix the heater, the storm a few nights back got the electricity all bungled and you and Rick had to use the fireplace and an impressive collection of candles to keep the place warm and well lit. Now you waited, he had to go off world to get the supplies, the heater was of his design, and required special equipment he did not store at home. You had wanted to go with him, but he claimed it was too dangerous. You rolled your eyes; dangerous, really? You had fought monsters two times your size, you could handle yourself. But Rick insisted that you stay. So here you sat, bored out of your mind.

Finally, after very patiently waiting a total of 15 minutes, you got up and found things to do. You wandered the halls, picking up stray shoes and straightening crooked picture frames. It occurred to you as you looked through the hallway pictures that Rick did not have any people on his walls. Only certificates, documentations, photos of flowers or pretty rural landscapes. There wasn't an impersonal feeling to them, on the contrary; it was very clear that all these things were a part of his life that he took great joy in. But something in the back of your mind wondered, 'why aren't there any people in his life?'

You continued your search for entertainment, eventually you settled on a then mundane task of folding laundry and putting it away; after all it needed to be done and you knew that once the power was back on you'd just procrastinate on it again.

You started with your clothes, putting them up in the dresser Rick had built for you.

It was simple in it's design, but somehow still charming. You had tried urging him that you could pay him back for a cheap store bought one but he insisted that he would hand make one for you free of charge. You were a little confused, but grateful nonetheless.

Finally, after tidying your own room you made your way to his. Rick's room wasn't off limits, at least he never stated any rule about it; you figured if he didn't want you in there that he would have said otherwise, besides, you were doing the chores, only doing what a good roommate would do.

You set about sorting and folding his clothes, and it would have been just a simple task if you hadn't found that blasted journal.

The bottom drawer was stuck, and so you gave the handle a few good tugs until you thought it would loosen. It didn't, and so you frustratedly yanked on it as hard as you could, and the force sent you sailing backwards as it finally let loose.

You landed on your butt, hard. At first you were too concerned with the state of your pain and the fact that you just broke Rick's dresser drawer to notice the black leather bound book poking out from under the splintered wood.

When you finally did, you thought, 'sure, it's just Rick's diary, as innocent as he is it's probably just about unfinished projects and cute animals.' 

Still, you knew not to go reading other peoples hidden black covered diaries, and so you pulled yourself up and began to pick up your mess; but as you were about to lay the journal down on Rick's bed, you saw something that piqued your interest.

'Just a quick look', you thought. 'Rick probably won't even mind!'

You propped yourself up on Ricks bed, and cracked open the diary.

What you read wasn't what you were expecting, not in the least.

As your eyes skimmed over the scrawled words, you couldn't believe this was your Rick's. It must be another Rick's journal, right? But why would Zeta-7 have another Ricks diary?

Rick talks about doing all sorts of things that you would expect C-137 to do, bragging about sleeping with a woman named Dianne to start; this Rick, whoever he was, listen doing many things (mostly illegal) that you just couldn't ever imagine Zeta-7 doing. 

Mortified, you continue to read. Entry after entry it was filled with things that you didn't want to think about Zeta-7 doing. But just as you're about to toss the thing away, you see another entry, and things begin to change.

Diane is pregnant and Rick is beginning to get excited, he is beginning to remind you of the Zeta-7 you know; and even have begun to love, you realize.

In that moment you really think this is how he gets to be the way you know him, but then the bad feeling in your gut rises when you remember he is alone here. 

Do you dare read the rest? 

Curiosity spurs you on and you flip through the pages, slowly a picture is painted from the tonal shift in Ricks words.

Diane has cervical cancer. Rick scourers as many planets as he can, searching for a cure, he gets back home and finds his girlfriend and unborn child dead due to early labor caused by the cancer. 

The wind in your lungs was knocked out of you, and bile began to rise in your throat.

Then, you hear him.

“y/n! I'm home! Where are you? I'm just going to drop my things off in my room and then we can get the electri-”

“oh” 

“oh!” You begin to shake and your eyes begin to water.

Rick walked through the door before you could even attempt to hide what you were doing, the diary sat open in your lap, your hands hovering over the page of the final entry.

After everything you had learned, and then seeing the look on that mans face, him watching you read something you should have never seen; the enormity of what you had done caused a tidal wave of guilt to crash over you. Guilt and understanding.

You jumped up from the bed, tossing the diary to the side, it landed on his pillow; still open to that last fateful page. Rick twitched at your sudden movements.

You stumbled over to him, pleading, “Rick! Oh I am so sorry Rick! I was putting away laundry and I broke the bottom drawer and I got curious when it fell out and I should have never touched it, Oh Rick I am so so sorry!”

Panic swelled to your throat, your tears blurring your vision. Rick didn't say a word.

Somehow that made it so, so much worse.

You rambled. About everything in his diary, from Diane, to baby Beth, to his change of heart. You told him you understood, at least in part now, why he treated you as well as he had. You thanked him, and you told him you would understand if he wanted you gone after all this.

The entire time Rick stood stalk still, his face going from rage to neutral, as if a switch had been flipped. Where had your happy, bubbly, kind friend gone? 

You dared to reach out and grab his arm, and then your movement set off a series of events. What happened after was something you will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm scared to post this >.< apparently I am incapable of writing things without angst! Oops.


	5. For the Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Rick come to an understanding, the past presents itself as a harsh teacher, and you find out that you have a lot to be thankful for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with this little fic I've made. I don't know for sure if I will post it, but I already have some extra one shots that are apart of this universe, so let me know if that's something you're interested in! Enjoy!

The video began with the sounds of a hospital. Nurses and Doctors barking at each other over the intercoms, the beeps and whirs of medical computers and machinery made up an impersonal feel to the whole thing. This was a recording of Dianne's last words. Nothing about this was impersonal.

A face appeared on screen. A beautiful woman with pale blonde hair and gorgeous grey-blue eyes; she would have been even more beautiful, you thought, if she didn't have a deathly pallor. 

“Hi Rick! I'm sorry that you have to hear these words this way, but I don't think you will be back in time.”

Her voice was shaky, weak; like it took all her strength to get them out.

“I know you've been looking for a cure, but baby, it's not going to happen in time. The doctors say that I'm already experiencing early labor signs, and that I won't make it. There is a chance for Beth though! They say it's small, but I might be able to have her, even though I won't make it.”

Here tears fell, not just from hers, but yours as well. You already knew how this story ends.

“Rick, you HAVE to promise me that you WILL NOT go back to your old habits. EVER. Beth needs a father she can look up to, and that father is you. The man you've become. When I first met you, you were a bit of a sleaze-bag” she laughed. How she was still able to find humor was beyond you, but you realized that must have been a trait Rick fell in love with, finding something positive in everything. All this time, he was mimicking her.

“You have grown so much, my love, and I am so proud of you!”

Rick, standing next to you and watching with the same rapt attention you imagined he had the first time watching this, spoke softly, “I promise. Proud of you too.”

His eyes never left the screen.

Your heart ached.

“I have to go now, no ifs, ands, or buts, about it. You have to be strong, if not for baby Beth, for yourself and for me. Goodbye my dear, see you on the other side.”

Just like that, the film cut off. The screen went black. She was gone.

The room was silent, the silence was heavy and it carried your thoughts to your interactions with Rick, and you saw the bigger picture.

It took you several moments, but you finally were able to struggle out a quiet apology, still staring at the blank screen.

After he walked in his room and saw you and you rambled in a panic, Rick had lead you to the workshop and unpacked this setup. It was clear to you based on his movements that this was routine.

How many times had he done this? Just sat and watched his dead wife's last words talking about a child he lost along with her? Did he do this while you were here? Was there moments that you missed where he wasn't always as chipper, and it was because he was missing Dianne?

You knew in your heart that some of this had to be true, and you empathized with him.

“Rick?” You whispered, you didn't dare speak any louder.

At first you thought he wasn't going to answer, he stood stalk still and his eyes were trained on the screen just like you had been moments before. Finally, he pulled his gaze away from the computer and looked at you.

He didn't look angry or even sad, just lonely. 

“I should have told you.”

The wind was knocked out of you and you did a double-take. Wait, what?!

Rick pushed on, “I didn't handle things very well after that. I went to work for the Citadel for a while, but I was an outcast because I hadn't just lost Dianne, lots of Rick's have lost her, I also lost Beth.”

He swallowed thickly, and you saw hot, heavy tears trail down his cheeks.

“I'm a genius, just like the others, but I wasn't able to save them. Eventually, I decided to listen to Dianne and honor her wishes to not revert back to my old self, and I worked tirelessly to make the cure for cancer myself.”

You perked up at that, “That's what those certificates are about!” “Yes.”

You didn't know what to say after that, and it seemed neither did Rick.

You both stood there, lamenting on things that could have been. Time slowed, and you tried very hard not to ruminate on all the things you missed back home. As you thought about your time here with Rick, it hit you that the first time you met he said that he knew what it was like losing a home, and suddenly you understood what he meant. He was talking about Dianne.

“I'm so sorry, Rick. For everything.” you paused, “Where do we go from here?”

Things wouldn't ever be the same, you knew that. Rick definitely knew it, but what to DO? You weren't sure even Rick had that answer. 

You were wrong.

Rick pulled you into a hug; you and Rick had hugged before, many times, but those hugs were usually brought about by happy times; like when Rick successfully created a formula to make ENDLESS ovenless brownies, or the time you beat him at Mario Kart. Nothing like bragging about beating a genius at a video game, right? 

This hug was different from all of those. Rick held you closer than you thought was physically possible, and you surprised yourself by hugging back just as hard, squeezing your eyes shut and feeling him tremble as he wept.

He spoke barely above a whisper, “I-I know things are going to be different, but m-maybe we can just do - have things- be like we, they have been? I am re-real I am mad that you read my diary without even asking first, but I also know you didn't have any ma-malicious intent behind your actions. It will take awhile to forgive you completely, bu-but I am trying and I already forgive you some.”

In that moment, you sent a prayer of thanks to Dianne. You never really believed in an afterlife, but in this instance, you gave that prayer everything you had.

What an amazing person Rick had turned out to be because of one woman. The whole thing made you cry.

Here you stood, holding onto this man whilst the two of you cried for a multitude of reasons; but you found that the strongest reason for your tears wasn't from sadness, they were grateful tears, and it struck you then that Dianne had vicariously through Rick, helped YOU find a more positive outlook on life.

“Thank you for forgiving me so easily, Rick. I promise to never ever betray your trust again. I love the idea of things falling back into our routine, and maybe even change a little? For the better?”

Rick paused, and your gut began to tie itself into all familiar knots before Rick said,

“For the better.”

The End.


	6. New Chapter Coming Soon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally was only going to write 5 chapters, but after receiving such a positive response I have decided to continue to write 5 more, see where that takes us, and maybe continue to another 5 and so on.

Thank you so much for the continued support and I hope to see you again in the next Chapter!


	7. Rain, Rain, Go Away: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just can't seem to sleep though this awful storm, and you seek comfort from your roommate, Rick.
> 
> Features Zeta-7's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, sorry guys! I was excited to get this one out so this will be a two parter!

It was storming. It wasn't a gentle storm either, it was the kind of storm that convinced you that the house was going to be blown away a la Wizard of Oz. 

You shook about as hard as the house itself.

Rick was of course unawares of your plight. You didn't want to worry him, and you felt silly for being scared of a stupid storm anyway. You had been in worse weather conditions without a roof over your head, so what gives? 

You sighed, air warm and almost suffocating under the several blankets you had pulled over your head. You thought they might muffle the crashing thunder and violent lightning, but you thought incorrectly.

Another booming sound shook the house; the frames, fixtures, and various vases rattled and clinked together creating a symphony to fuel your fears. 

You tried to stay put under the covers, but all you kept thinking about was running across the hall and banging on Rick's bedroom door until he answered; but it was 2am, you didn't want to wake him unnecessarily! 

It took one, large stroke of lightening to light up the whole house bright enough you could see through your blankets to convince you to jump out of your bed and rush over to Rick's room.

Rick's POV:

I was asleep, I liked the rain, even stronger storms like these made me feel content and I drifted off easily. However, I was pulled from my dream by the sound of someone knocking on my door, rather insistently. Was that y/n?

Hm, maybe storms bothered her? I didn't even consider that when I watched the forecast with her this evening; after all she's boasted and reminded me multiple times about her travels and she hadn't seemed concerned. 

I think she thinks she's hiding things from me, and I don't want her to feel violated by admitting that she's pretty easy to decipher. The knocking continues, and I realize I've spaced out, I am a bit groggy it seems.

I crawl out of my bed, the chill hitting me and chasing away my warmth, I should probably turn up the thermostat.

I open the door and see y/n standing there; looking like a deer caught in headlights, impossibly scared based on the way she flinched when another flash of lightening hit ans lit up my room.

Your POV:

You knocked and knocked, hands shaky. You were desperate to not be alone and you were beginning to worry why Rick hadn't woken up yet.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Rick blinked blearily at you, oh he was deep asleep and you woke him up, oh I am so stupid you thought.

“I-im so sorry,Rick! I didn't realize you were that fast asleep, I'm sorry I woke you, Goodnight!” you attempted to flea back to your room, having lost all your nerves to seek comfort from Rick. He reached out and grabbed your hand to stop you.

“-it's alright, y/n. Is the storm bothering you? Do you want to stay in here with me until it's over?”

Your breath hitched, voice caught in your throat. How the hell did this guy figure these things out so quickly!?

Instead of giving verbal affirmation, you swallowed thickly and nodded your head, looking down. You were way too embarrassed to look at Rick right now.

Rick led you inside by your hand, then after dropping you off by the bed, he walked over to the closet and grabbed a couple of extra blankets.

As Rick was walking back over to you, you realized that his room was brighter than yours, but there weren't any lights on? Why then -? 

You looked up and saw that Rick had those glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to his ceiling; but these glowed brighter than any you had seen, and you grew up with stars on your ceiling too. It was both familiar and not at the same time. 

“Rick did you make these yourself? They seem brighter than I remember mine being.” 

You had found your voice, and something about the nostalgia of seeing the stars chased away any anxiety you had about bothering Rick, if he didn't want to help you, he wouldn't have invited you to stay with him.

“Oh! Y-yes these are of my own design, I um, I made them for baby Beth, but when I learned she wasn't coming home I … I set them up in here, as- as a reminder.”

Oh, well now you felt sad; but then thunder rolled and suddenly fear overrode that sadness, and you jumped at the sounds.

Rick gave you a reassuring smile, and held out his hand, grabbing the covers on the bed with the other,

“-I, I don't mind sharing if you don't.”

The storm made the decision for you when another, even louder bout of thunder and lightening shook the house harder than it had the whole night, and you dove under the covers as your answer.

You hid your head under the blankets like last time, but now you had the warm and comforting feeling of Rick laying beside you, you could feel his chuckles more than hear them.

You were eternally grateful that your face was covered when you felt yourself blushing.

Something in the back of your mind told you that Rick probably knew anyway. But bother that, you were not going to wuss out now!

“Goodnight Rick, thank you. I think that your stars are pretty, and Diane and Beth would have loved them.”

He didn't answer right away, and you wondered if you shouldn't have said that, but then you felt him snuggle a bit closer and whisper next to your ear, with the blankets muffling his voice even more,

“Goodnight, y/n. Sleep well.” a pause, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeee, I am so excited to write part two! Thanks for reading!


	8. Discover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession time! In which you come to a realization about your feelings toward Rick and discovers his feelings toward you.

It was a very heavy, deep sleep that was nearly impossible to crawl out of. 

It was as if your consciousness was stuck in tar, you tugged to get free from the inky blackness, but you struggled to open your eyes. Eventually though, your eyes blinked open and the morning light streamed into the room through the gauzy curtains; this came to your aide to awaken from your slumber.

You were always a light sleeper, this wasn't normal; and why did you feel so heavy and warm?

You tried to force your body to shift onto your side, and you realized it wasn't just your mind that was being held down. Your body had something very heavy and very warm on top of you.

Panic seized you, for just a half second before you remembered where you were. Rick had at some point in the night moved over to cuddle you; and now you were stuck. Great. 

You needed to pee. Oh geez.

“Rick.” you fake whispered. At this vantage point you could speak directly into his ear.

He didn't stir.

“Rick, you're crushing me!” this time you whisper-shouted at him and he jumped from his prone position and fumbled until he was situated over to the side, effectively giving you the opportunity to hoist yourself from the bed and scramble to the bathroom connected to his room.

Ah! Sweet relief!

You heard Rick yawn and shuffle around on the bed,

“w-wah? What's going on, y/n?” Rick sat up and rubbed at his eyes, trying desperately to get rid of the sleepy gunk that had accumulated.

After washing your hands, you walked back into the room and watched him pull himself out of his sleepy haze.

You laughed, coming back to sit on the bed next to him, “You were asleep on me and I had to pee.” 

You crawled into bed and snuggled back under the covers. You were still sleepy. 

Come to think of it, you hadn't had a decent nights sleep since you were a kid, this was something you could get used to.

That thought startled you, after all it wasn't just the good sleep that you could get used to, but with whom you had slept next to.

This made you extremely embarrassed, and you hid a creeping blush from Rick by turning your head into a pillow, you breathed in and noticed it smelled like Rick. 

This was not the pillow you had slept on; you had gotten in on the wrong side. 

This was Rick's pillow. 

Even though you knew you should have been, you weren't bothered enough to move, so you stayed.

You couldn't really pinpoint what he smelled like, but you liked it.

That thought just made you blush even more. How embarrassing this is! Also kinda inappropriate, you and Rick were roommates for goodness sake!

Rick was too tired to notice your internal struggle, and yawned again, stretching his impossibly long arms above his head and heaving a big sigh.

“W-well I think I am awake now, so I-im going to go make breakfast, do you want me to make you something for later?”

You hmmed, unsure. Eventually you settled, “Nah, thanks though.”

“No problem!”

You heard him walk out of the room, you began to drift off to sleep when the smell of pancakes came wafting in through the cracked door.

Your stomach growled. Loudly.

Sheepishly, you slunk into the kitchen and when Rick turned around from his place at the griddle, he laughed.

“I-I guess someone changed their mind! Dianne always loved my pancakes, do you want to try them?”

You grinned and sat at the island counter, “Yes please! I was just about to fall back asleep when I could smell them cooking.”

Rick turned back to his cooking, and you began to ponder things.

Ever since Rick showed that video to you, he seemed much more open. It was like a wall had been torn down even though you hadn't known there was a wall in the first place. It was strange, to say the least; but not unpleasant.

The two of you had agreed that night that you would both try for things to change for the better, but what did that mean? At the time, it seemed obvious but now you weren't so sure.

You hadn't meant anything by wanting to share the bed last night, truly you were scared out of your mind and Rick didn't seem to read anything into it, which you were grateful for. 

Still. What did this mean for you two? You liked Rick. Really liked him, you were beginning to understand.

How did Rick feel though? Did he know? He always seemed to read you pretty well before, so why would now be any different?

As you mulled over what to do with these questions, Rick had begun plating your respective dishes, and presented yours to you with a flourish.

“h-here you are, y/n!” “Bon Apetit” then he sat down across from you with his plate and dug in.

This was another thing you hadn't had in a long while; pancakes. It was the ultimate breakfast comfort food for you, and you wondered if Rick had somehow deduced that or if it was just a stroke of luck.

“Y-you seem quiet, is everything OK, y/n?”

Rick's brow was knit upwards in concern, and you realized you were being rude, stuck in your own thoughts.

“Sorry! Thank you for the pancakes, Rick!” “I've just had some questions on my mind that keep circling.”

“Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes talking out loud about something can help you process things better, I do that when I'm working on experiments.”

You smiled, “Yeah, I've heard you mumble to yourself when you work, it's cute!”

Rick blushed and glanced down, suddenly pancakes looked much more interesting it seemed.

“Hey Rick?”

“y-yes, y/n?”

“I think I do want to talk about some of those questions I have.”

You were emboldened with a new type of confidence. You weren't used to kindness, that was true, but you weren't stupid. You knew when someone was being nice because they were a decent human, and when they were going out of their way to make you happy. At least, you hoped.

“OK, y/n. I'm all ears.”

“So, I've been here for some time now, and I've come to really like you. But after seeing Dianne's video, I don't know if it's appropriate for me to say this, or ask; but, I was wondering if you felt the same way.” you added, “This doesn't have anything to do with last night! At least, I don't think it does. We just, we seem to fit together pretty well is all.”

Zeta-7 always thought about what he was going to say before he said it. This was something that made him different from the other Rick's; you always appreciated that about him, although right now he was taking his time and it was making you nervous.

But you endured, after all, this wasn't something either of you were prepared for. At least, on your end, but something told you after reading his diary, that Dianne was a special case; and a tiny part in the back of your mind hoped that maybe you were too.

Moments pasted, and the second hand on the clock hanging above the oven clicked away making your nerves even more frayed. Why isn't he saying anything?! He's just sitting there, staring at you with this blank look.

Then, he blinked. Then, he broke out into this biggest smile imaginable. You thought his face might just split into two!

“Y-yes!”

Yes? Yes? Yes!?

Now it was your turn to sit and stare blankly ahead. Did-did he really just...


	9. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't have much in the way of clothing, just the necessities, that changes in this chapter, in a way you aren't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am excited for you to read this, and to hear what you think!

Rick really had said yes, but to what exactly? 

“So, like, you like me? Like, Like Me. For the sole understanding to continue our relationship but with extra steps; girlfriend and boyfriend type stuff??

You were very much caught off guard. Where to go from here was the question now. 

Rick thought your blatant confusion was rather endearing, and chuckled softly at you,

“Well yes, I think that's how it works. I think it's only proper that I take you out on a Date first though, right?”

Rick Sanchez was taking you on a date. Rick Sanchez was taking you on a date? Rick Sanchez was taking you on a date!

Shit. 

You looked around your room. Rick had been very gracious over the past however long you have been here, and that grace did not fail in the clothing department. 

You had obviously not wanted to take advantage of his resources, so you had picked out very practical clothes and very few accessories; after all, where DID his income come from? You supposed from his inventions, but WHERE exactly you weren't sure. A question for a later date at any rate, you had an actual DATE to prepare for.

You had never been on one; out of all the things Rick knew, he did NOT need to know that.

Looking through your closet and dresser drawers, you scoured for something decent; taking inventory of what was available,

Two knitted sweaters, two pair of jeans, multitude of socks and various but plain undergarments, two sets of pajamas, three plain t-shirts( 2 of which had rock band graphics, one being for Flesh Curtains) (What? You liked more than one Rick it turns out, just Zeta-7 was more your type.)

Your accessories included, a watch, some gold plated star earrings, a star shaped locket that you kept what was now your home address in, and a pair of knitted gloves.  
You sighed, not much to work with, considering you owned a total of zero makeup products. In terms of cosmetics your collection mirrored your wardrobe. Nothing but necessities:

A facial moisturizer, a plain ivory bar of soap, generic toothpaste and the cheapest toothbrush you could find, sanitary napkins for that time of the month, and deodorant.

Frustrated you grabbed the watch, necklace, and earrings, gathered them up and selected a plain white t-shirt and the less worn of your jeans.

The Date was tomorrow night, and you wanted to get everything ready so as not to get in a tizzy when it came time to leave. 

Actually; you didn't know where this date was happening. 

That's an important part of getting ready, Rick has a portal gun, what if he takes you back to the Winter Planet or somewhere else cold?? Or what if it's somewhere summery??

With the goal of finding out where it was you were going to be tomorrow evening, you marched out to Rick's workshop and opened the door without even a knock, too focused on your mission.

“Hey Rick, where are we going to-” 

Where was he?

You looked around the vacant room, glass beakers and other various science y things strewn about in a semi organized fashion.

Rick certainly wasn't here; but- but, he said he was working until dinner tonight? Where is he?

Utterly bewildered you reached for your cell, 'another gift from Rick', and hit speed dial.

Straight to voicemail. Hm.

Thoroughly miffed, you trudged out of the workshop and checked all the other parts of the house. Your investigation came up empty handed, and you were starting to worry.

In fact, you were feeling a bit like Molly Weasley; “no note, car gone, you could have been killed!” echoed in your mind.

“Oh crap” you said out loud to no one. Anxiety gripped your heart tight, well this just wouldn't do.

In this particular case the 'car' was the portal gun, and portal guns can be tracked.

Quickly, you scrambled back toward the workshop, rounded the corner of the hallway a little too sharply and hit the wall, knocking over a small picture frame. You ignored that.

You fumbled with the doorknob, having closed on your way out last time, and swung the door open and hurtled through the entryway, intent on pulling up one of Rick's computers and tracking him down.

However, as it turns out, you didn't need to track him down anymore; here he stood, shocked by your violent entrance and utterly dumbfounded when your face turned an ugly shade of red and you began to tear into him. Molly Weasley would have been proud.

“Rick Sanchez of J19 Zeta 7, you have given me one of the biggest scares of my life! Where were you?! I come in here expecting to find you working away on one of your projects and instead I walk into an empty room, then I call you; no answer, it goes straight to voicemail. I'm worried now, so I search the house, no luck, you're not here at all; now I'm REALLY worried! I go to track your portal gun and here you stand, right as rain. How dare you not at least tell me were you were going!'

Rick's eyes began to shine, and he looked appropriately abashed. He lifted his arms up, presenting what you had failed to notice in his arms was a plain white box, and meekly said,

“I-I wanted to surprise you.”

Oh.

Well now you feel a little bad for ragging on him, but only a little. 

“Oh, well thank you. I'm sorry I yelled, it was out of concern, please don't cry.” softly, you tried to amend your outburst.

Rick, while still a bit shaken, smiled a wobbly attempt and gave you the box, “Here, open it!”

OK.

You took the box from him and gingerly pealed the top back, letting the cardboard lid fall to the floor. It was a dress.

A really, really, absolutely gorgeous dress. Now you felt a bit more than a 'little' bad for raising your voice at him. 

So amazed were you, that you forgot to say anything, just staring at the garment and stroking it with a slightly shaking hand, Rick tore you from your reverie by shyly inquiring,

“Well, w-what do you think? Do you like it? If n-not I-I can take it back and you can-can come with me and pick something else out. It's just that, well, I know you tried to cut costs by choosing the most minimalist things you could; at first I thought it was just your style, but then, I saw how when we would go shopping for groceries or my tools that you would look over to some of the nicer clothes and look a bit sad, so- so I thought..”

You cut him off, “It has stars on it. Embroidered golden shiny stars, all over it.”

“Oh, well yes, I remembered your locket and earrings and thought it would go well with them.”

Now it was your turn to get all misty eyed, “Thank you Rick! Thank you so much!”

You tossed the box over onto the workbench and jumped up to give Rick a hug, and gave him a chaste peck on the cheek; before either of you could process what you just did, you snatched the dress from the box and dashed out of the room, down the hall, and threw yourself into your own room and slammed the door shut.

Holy crap, Rick gave you a dress and you kissed him on the cheek!? This was not how you thought today was going to go.

Tomorrow you were going on a date with Rick Sanchez and you were going to look good doing it!


	10. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick takes you on a date! It's not what you were expecting....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh! I am so sorry I broke my posting schedule! I really struggled to write this chapter but I like how it turned out! I should get back to my regular posting now! Thank you for reading!!

The day of your date went by fairly uneventfully, it was routine.

Rick worked and you would putz around the house, playing video games, watering the house plants, drawing; you even cooked, something usually reserved for Rick considering that was one of his favorite things to do, but you wanted to switch up the chores a little bit. 

You made an omelet and brought it to him while he worked, he was incredibly surprised by your gesture and happily ate it all. 

“T-This is so good, y/n! Thank you! I was so wrapped up in my project I didn't even realize it was time for lunch!”

You smiled, “No problem! You're the one who always cooks, I figured it was my turn! Besides, before I never really had access to all these fresh healthy ingredients but you shopping from the local farms around here has really changed my pallet! I wanted to try something new!”

Rick gave you the most heartwarming grin, his signature buck teeth showing off; they were so endearing to you. Everything about him was.

You knew you were staring, so you pulled yourself from your thoughts and darted out the door, shouting on the way out,

“I'm gonna go get ready for tonight now!”

You weren't there to see it, but Rick's grin grew even more.

You looked in the mirror, glancing over your appearance.

The dress fit perfectly, and your jewelry truly did go with the outfit well. You had tried doing something with your hair, but it just did not want to cooperate so you gave up and left it how you usually did.

You only owned the one pair of shoes. A set of very banged up combat boots, but you didn't lament on the lack of dainty shoes to match the dress; you liked the rougher edge to the look.

Smiling, you pranced out of your room and into the living room where Rick sat waiting on the couch.

Rick's POV

I waited on the couch, my knee bouncing wildly, my nerves were firing on all cylinders. I took deep calming breaths, trying (and failing) to ease my apprehension. What if y/n didn't like the date?? What if I mess up? 

I didn't get to continue these anxious thoughts as y/n slunk around the corner with a shy smile. 

Your POV:

You peeked behind the corner in the hallway, Rick sat, knee going a mile a minute, the most nervous you've ever seen him. 

Taking in a gulp of air, you turned the corner and slowly made your way over to him and joined him on the couch.

“Hey.”

“H-Hello, y/n.”

Smile turning into a full grin, you reached out and took Rick's hand, “I'm ready if you are.”

Rick jumped at your touch but quickly melted into it and held your hand back, “O-OK, you look wonderful!”

Giggling, you appraised Rick's outfit.

The first thing you notice is the tie; it matches your dress. Warm yellow with stars stitched into the silky textile. 

His shirt is a soft off white creme color, buttons made from traditional mussel shells. Vintage; nice.

The jacket contrasted being a dark grey, you could tell it was made from an older material, maybe late 60's wool, it was comfortable and classy.

He wore his usual plain brown slacks and black shoes.

Overall, you two were a matching set. The grin never fell from your lips.

“You clean up pretty well yourself, Rick.”

Rick blushed at the compliment; he stood up then, taking you with him by your still linked hands.

“I think you'll like where we are going.”

“You're not going to tell me?”

Without a reply, only a sly smile, Rick took his portal gun and set coordinates to wherever it was you were going, next the two of you were walking through the swirling green vortex, disappearing from the living room.

You opened your eyes and you were standing outside of a truck stop. Why did Rick take you here?

Apparently, there is an old fashioned diner that Rick likes. The red leather seats still in pristine condition, and the lights on the jukebox situated in the corner pulsed to the tunes it played.

The waitress greeted you and Rick with a nod and began to take your orders.

You were confused. It was a really cool place to be sure, but, you felt a little dressed up for an old diner. Why were you eating here?

Rick saw the look on your face.

“Don't worry, y/n. We're just getting a bite to eat before we go to the main event.”

Main Event?? OK, what does THAT mean?

Rick seemed to enjoy your befuddlement a little too much, and you just couldn't have that.

After you finished your meal, you stood up, “Hey Rick” you smirked, he was in for a surprise of his own.

“Y-yes?”

“Do we have time for a dance?”

The look on Rick's face was priceless! Utter shock, you threw him for a loop. Good. Payback was sweet.

You pranced over to the jukebox, selected a song and began to sway to the beat.

“C'mon Rick! Just one song! Then we can go!”

Rick blushed heavily, but complied, although you saw his legs buckle a little bit when he first stood up.

As beat picked up it's pace, you did too. Rick joined you and you were pleasantly surprised to see him get into it; smiling and dancing with you without a care in the world. Or the people watching you two.

The song ended much too soon, but as promised, you stopped and looked to Rick expectantly.

“OK, I'm ready. That was fun, thank you!”

Rick, his face glowing from the effort, and probably mirroring yours, grinned and held out his hand for you,

“-I think we should do that more often! Lets go though, I think you'll really like where we are headed next.

Rick escorted you out to the parking lot, took out the portal gun once again, and you walked through toward another unknown destination.

The air that greeted you was warm and a bit stale, with tinges of aluminum. The room you entered was dark, only the light of the moon streaming through an opening in the high ceiling to give you the ability to see.

Oh. You knew what that large piece of machinery was situated just ahead; a telescope.

You were in an observatory.

“Rick!” you turned and slapped his arm playfully, “This is awesome! Which planet are we on, no wait, let me guess.”

you ran over to the control desk and powered up the computers, the screens glowing and sounds of the cpu drives whirring giving the place life.

Rick watched you get to work, at one point during a past conversation you had mentioned your love of the stars, and he had been wanting to take you ever since.

The two of you spent hours, just talking, enjoying the stars and planets, picking out your favorites and explaining why. It was the best date you could have asked for!

Eventually, you wore out, and Rick could tell it was time to go, he was getting tired too.

“A-are you ready to head back?” Rick yawned as you scanned the photos you took and uploaded them onto a flash drive.

“Yeah sure, I'm pooped!”

The two of you headed back home.

Too say that you enjoyed yourself was an understatement, the date was wonderful! Rick was wonderful, and you felt wonderful for it! You bade Rick goodnight and collapsed on your bed, exhaustion pulling you into slumber before you could even take your dress off.


	11. Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is acting strange; the reason is both endearing and frustrating all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any fans of Gravity Falls read this, then you will recognize the reference in here.

The days following your date were a haze of happiness, but today something cut through that haze. It was Rick.

You were laying on the couch, working on a sketch in your notebook; Rick was in the kitchen, you could hear him clanking about and muttering to himself. You couldn't help but grin, your s/o was cute.

“Do you need any help in there, Rick?” you shouted, still prone on the couch.

“N-no, thank you I'm O-OK!” he sounded frustrated, what on this earth was he doing in there anyway?

Curiosity killed the cat; you hoisted yourself up, setting the notepad and pencil to the side, and stepped into the kitchen.

You walked into a teaming mess. Filthy dishes were stacked sky high, precariously; you could see them sway when you stepped on the wrong tile. The sink was overflowing, full of suds of all different colors, it looked like a cloud of rainbows was reaching up from the depths of the pipes and crawling around on your kitchen floor; you side stepped away from the puddles of bright colors to make your way over to Rick, his back was turned and you could see a band for safety goggles bunching up his hair.

“Rick, I am tempted to turn around and let you clean this mess up all on your own. What the heck are you doing in here?”

Rick turned around, face flushed with clear frustration.

“w-well, I-I-I was, I was trying to create a detergent.”

That- that was his explanation. That was it. 

“Is there something wrong with the one we buy?” you looked at Rick, really looked at him. What the hell is he up too?

He heaved a big sigh, pulled off those over sized rubber gloves and tossed them over to the mountain of dishes; they swayed and your heart lept in your throat, all you needed were broken dishes.

Rick yanked off the goggles and tossed those too, but thankfully he missed and they landed on the floor.

You didn't like seeing Rick this upset. It's just detergent, what's the big deal?

“Hey, why don't we go sit down and you tell me what's going on, OK?”

“OK.” he huffed but complied, letting you lead him to the couch.

Once you two were settled, you started,

“So, why is this upsetting you so much?”

Rick was quiet, looking down and avoiding your gaze. 

Finally, he spoke.

“Well, it's your boots. They have a specific kind of soil on them, the kind that doesn't ever come off. That soil if turned to mud and then touched doesn't come off, it stays with you forever and ever.”

Um. “OK?” you don't like where this is going. Those shoes have been through hell and back because, well you have too.

Rick continued, “I know which dimension that came from.”

Oh. Ugh oh. Big Oops.

“Oh Rick! I'm so sorry! I-” panic seized you. The dimension Rick mentioned was not a particularly fond place to remember, and you suddenly understood why Rick was so upset.

Rick cut you off, and swung his head up to look you in the eye,

“Y/n, that planet is somewhere NO ONE should ever, ever go. It's beyond dangerous, and that fact that you're still alive is actually terrifying. Why were you there? How did you leave?”

Your throat went dry, you didn't know what to say, and even if you did, you wouldn't know how. That Place, it was something you try to forget. Sure, every time you wear those shoes you see the mud and it's a reminder, but those are the only article of clothing you have from your home. You told Rick that, and he must have wanted to remove those stains so you wouldn't be reminded anymore. That was sweet, but now he was looking at you like you owe him some sort of explanation. 

That, actually made you kind of mad. You weren't fully ready to tell him all the minute details of your journey. 

“Listen, Rick-” he cut you off again! 

“No! I-I don't want-, you should- well I don't mean that you HAVE to, but- I-I want to know what happened!” “You-you-you you've obviously seen some things that you shouldn't have-”

You were livid.

“Stop it.”

Rick stopped.

You breathed. That's all you could do. You knew that you did owe more to Rick than what you've given. He has shared pretty much everything with you; thinking back to your impromptu reading of his journal, without his consent. You understood why Rick was upset, you really did! 

Yet. You weren't ready; and it felt like Rick was trying to force you to talk about something painful, and that just wasn't fair!  
and Yet... you had done that to him.

The two of you sat, turned toward one another, each staring into the others eyes; trying to convey intense emotions without words. 

Eons stretched across time, you fell into a dark, dark whole in your mind; you were back in That Place.

Rick noticed the tears right away.

“Oh! Y/n! I'm-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I-I just, I just wanted- well I know it's not my business it's just-”

He reached for you, and you jerked away from him.

The look he gave you, it caused regret to bloom in your chest. Why did this have to happen, things were going so well.

“Rick I-” you began to speak, but the words just wouldn't surface. How do you tell rick what happened to you?

“Rick, I wish I could show you like you showed me.”

Rick's brow was knit tight, frown lines severe, “I don't... You mean like, Dianne's video?”

You nodded. Yeah, like Dianne's video.

Rick had this LOOK on his face, one entirely undecipherable. What was he thinking now?

“You can.”

You didn't understand. “What to you mean?”

“There is this device, I wasn't the Rick who designed it; you actually met the one who did. Rick C-137.”

You started at the mention of C-137; you were immediately suspicious. “What kind of device, Rick?”

Rick explained a device that could record, store and even delete memories. 

Figures C-137 would create something like that.

“Do YOU have a device like that?”  
Rick stilled. 

“I did, but I threw it out.”

You were confused, “Then why did you bring it up?” 

“I-I can build another one.”

So you had a choice; use your words, face your fears head on, just like you have your whole life; or, let Rick build you a machine that takes away the pain. 

You thought the choice would be obvious. You surprised yourself.

“You don't need to do that, Rick.”

His eyed began to water; you smiled at him, sad but also grateful for his willingness to do these things for you.

“You threw that machine out for a reason, and I need to learn how to tall about things. I'll tell you.”

and so you did.


	12. Thanks for being You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You aren't sure how, but Rick still manages to surprise you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for another short chapter, sometimes writing darker things comes very easily, and other times it has to be dragged out of me. In this case it's the latter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! I plan on having a happier chapter posted Dec 12

Rick's hugs were the best. He made you feel warm and safe; as if his arms were the strongest walls that could protect you from anything.

But those arms, while you knew he wished they could, simply could not protect you from yourself.

In the Winter Forest, you told Rick the beginning and the end to your story, but left out the most important parts; the parts that really shaped you to be who you are today.

Rick held you as you both sat on the couch, you hid your face in his chest and told him EVERYTHING; things that had never been voiced before, never seen the surface and ones you wished could have stayed buried for ever and ever.

After your visit to the Citadel, you made enemies, some of which were Rick's. That in itself was terrifying when one knew how determined Rick can be.

That was a constant among the Rick's of the world; no matter their allegiance, their determination for something they wanted was stronger than any force imaginable.

Luckily, your determination to survive was just as strong.

You made deals with other Alien species, you became a smuggler of sorts in some places, in others you simply kept your head down, trying to stay out of sight and out of mind.

While some Aliens would claim that violence was a Human characteristic, there were plenty of other species whose propensity for violence was just as much or ever greater than a humans.

You learned that first hand.

Perhaps it was from the hands of a Rick that guided these creatures to find you, after all, you hadn't the faintest when they jumped out of the shadows and charged at you. You didn't even know their SPECIES! 

They wanted your Portal Gun, but you didn't have it on you at the time of the ambush.

You tried, you really really tried to keep them from knowing; after all there was no telling what these people would do with a device like that. 

Their torture techniques were very persuasive. 

You don't know how long it took, but you could feel the hunger set in and then after awhile you couldn't feel it at all. They would feed you, but only very sparingly and random times.

It was exhaustion that did it, you just didn't care anymore. So you gave in. 

You told them where they could find the blasted thing and you begged to be released from your prison. 

They only laughed.

It took a very long time; actually you lost track of time, but it felt like a lifetime.

Eventually you learned the guards routine, and you escaped. You don't remember how or what spurred your motivation, and you continually blame yourself for not escaping sooner. Why couldn't you have escaped SOONER!?

At this part you finally began to cry, and Rick merely shushed you and held you closer. 

They had kept the device and were trying to expand its capacity; apparently trying to extend its range to match a REAL Portal gun.

You took a chance and grabbed the gun, pulled the trigger and leapt through the portal.

Then you fell into Rick's life.

You still left out what happened with C-137 and the various hi jinks involved at the Citadel.

Thankfully, Rick didn't press for any more answers.

“So- um, there you have it?”

You pulled away from Rick and looked away from him, you didn't want to see what you thought of you now.

“I-I did some bad things, I know that even though I did them to survive that it doesn't make it right. I-I sometimes-”

you stopped, did you dare tell him?

Rick pushed, barely above a whisper, as if afraid of spooking you, 

“You sometimes w-what?”

You sighed, it didn't really matter if Rick knew now did it?

“Sometimes I feel like I deserved what they did to me.”

Rick gasped. Obviously, he hadn't meant to, the noise came rushing out and his hands flew up to his mouth as if to keep the sound in.

“Oh! No, y/n! No one EVER deserves that!!”

You didn't cry this time, your tears had been spent. The world around you turned to grey, Rick's warmth while still felt, didn't hold the same meaning to you anymore.

After all, it was all based on a chance. If you hadn't found that spark of motivation to escape, you would have died. Rick would have been alone even still; or maybe not?

Maybe if you had died another opportunity would have presented itself and Rick would never have had to share his pain with anyone?

Was that a good thing? Was it bad? 

By talking about these things, you had lost your spark again. What was the point to all of this?

Rick, ever the clever one. Ever the loving and kind and gentle genius that he was KNEW.

He just knew what you were going through, and while right now you couldn't understand it, you deserved to be loved; to be taken care for once in your life. 

Rick knew that and acted upon it. He refused to let you sink into a depression, if you didn't have the will to hold yourself up, he would do it for you.

He reached forward and grabbed you, pulling you back into his embrace and didn't let go.

“We c-can, we can stay here as long as you need, Y/n. I won't go anywhere, because you've been alone for a long time and so-so have I. I-I don't want you to feel sad, but-b-but maybe you need to right now, an-and that's OK. I'll still be here.”

You couldn't bring yourself to cry and that was OK too; because instead you smiled.

You looked up at this person that held you and told you he cared and you smiled so brightly you could blind someone.

“I really don't know how you're so amazing, Rick. Thanks for being you.”


	13. Baking Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet little chapter where you try to bake cookies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy read awaits you! I hope you enjoy this one, it was very fun to write!!

After your emotional roller coaster with Rick, your were desperate to get back the domestic slow and easy lifestyle that you've grown accustomed to.

That was why you were covered in flour and baking soda from head to toe, egg had somehow found its way in your hair, the mixer was stuck in something more akin to wet cement rather than cookie dough, and the oven was on fire.

The Oven was ON FIRE! 

“RICK!!”

Rick hearing the utter fear in your voice came racing into the kitchen from his workshop to find you frantically searching for the fire extinguisher. In hindsight you should have located said extinguisher BEFORE attempting to bake cookies because you were apparently lacking in cookie baking skills.

Luckily, Rick knew his kitchen better than you and was already taking care of the oven.

Now that death was not eminent, you were desperately embarrassed.

“Oh My Gosh, Rick I cannot believe I just did that.”

Rather than yell at you, Rick stared at you with a stone cold glare.

Oh you were in for it...

Then he laughed; like, full on belly laughing. He threw his head back and bellowed, his body visibly shaking from laughter!

Did-did you break him?

Watching Rick collapse over himself with mirth, inspired giggles of your own to bubble forth and before you knew it, Rick and you stood in the kitchen with a scorched oven, broken mixer, with flour and egg splattered on every reachable surface; laughing your heads off.

Madness. That's what this was. Utter and complete madness and you told Rick this through laughter and tears.

“Hahahaha!! I-I was-was so, I was- I was worried th-that something b-bad h-had hap-hap-happened!!”

Rick choked through his giggles, attempting and failing to stifle his laughter.

You were shaking as much as he, “I can't believe I did this!” you repeated, completely baffled how you got to this point in the first place.

“Wh-what WERE y-you doing, y/n?” “Or at least, tr-trying?!”

Rick's inquiry only made you stumble back into a fit of laughter.

Wheezing, you tried to explain.

You wanted to bake cookies and surprise Rick while he was working. 

That was it; just bake cookies then surprise Rick with said cookies.

But no, the Baking Gods were against such aspirations for you evidently. 

Rick, finally gained enough composure to respond by placing his hands on your shoulders and bending down to look you in the eyes, fixing you were a stern look,

“I don't think any Gods had a hand in this, I think your power is just too great for baking cookies.”

You tried not to, but you couldn't help it and began another fit of laughter with Rick not far behind.

Eventually, you two found your composure for real; setting about cleaning up the kitchen together.

“Seriously, Rick; it's my mess, I can clean it up on my own.”

Rick merely smiled.

“It's OK, y/n.” “It's no fun cleaning up the dishes by yourself.”

You blew a raspberry at him, petulant

“You just don't want me to be in here by myself any more, huh?”

Rick smirked at you and flicked some suds on your nose with the dish sponge.

Gasping, you grabbed a spoon from the soapy water and placed it under the running water; effectively splashing him and also yourself. You screamed,

“That did not go how I planned! None of this has gone how I planned today!!”

Rick shook his head at you, but instead of responding he dipped his hands in the water and splashed you with more soapy dishwater

Before you knew it the kitchen was a mess again; you and Rick played in the dishwater, splashing each other and getting water all over the floor and yourselves. By the end of it the both of you were completely soaked.

It took some time for the two of you to calm down, but finally after a war on who could out splash the other, the kitchen was back in working order; well sans the oven and mixer but Rick could fix those.

You had placed the last of the wet towels in the dryer, having changed out of your nasty flour caked and waterlogged clothes instead wore some warm fuzzy pajamas you had recently picked out.

Walking back into the living room you found Rick sitting in his usual place on the sofa, this time he was reading a book, sporting his own pj's.

You glanced at the clock, sure enough, it was getting pretty late.

Rick had a routine of reading before bed; sometimes he would read here on the couch, or sometimes he would read in his room.

After your impromptu sleepover in his room, you hadn't been back; but you wondered if maybe you could....

Your nerves were getting to you again; those typical knots growing tighter and tighter with each step as you made your way over to Rick; of course, he had no clue. 

Or so you thought. After all, Rick knew you pretty darn well at this point.

Sitting down close enough that you dipped down next to him, you felt his warmth radiate as if he was his own little sun. From the day you met him he was like that, and you always wondered why.

“Good evening, Y/n! Do you feel better now?”

“Feel better?”

Rick took his bookmark and placed it where he needed, set the book aside and turned to look at you fully.

“Well, I figured you probably were wanting to cook to get things back to a better sense of normal after our conversation the other day.”

Pfft, Damn Rick's and their perspective into everything.

“Oh, well...” you trailed off, it was a good time as any other...

“I was-I was uh, wondering if maybe I could...”

Looking away from him, you lost your nerve; ah well, he probably wouldn't want to anyway.

“Have you been feeling lonely, y/n?”

Your head shot up and your eyes bugged out of your skull. Seriously?! How does he DO that?

You took in a big breath, let it out slowly, then nodded your head in affirmative.

“D-do you maybe want to sleep over in my room again?”

You nodded in agreement again, unable to look at Rick directly.

“Yeah if-if you're OK with it?”

Furtively, you chanced a quick peak at Rick worried he would be upset with you, only to find him smiling.

“I don't, I-I don't mind at all, y/n! I like spending time with you even when we are asleep!”

Your heart melted. Such a sweet adorable man.

“O-OK.”

Rick stayed up for a little while, reading his book. Only this time he was situated in his bed and you laid next to him, bundled up to your chin and peaking out at him.

You wouldn't have thought it, but watching Rick read and make faces was really quite entertaining. Eventually though, you drifted off.

That night was the second time you had slept deeply, with Rick cuddled up next to you, you finally felt safe and at peace.


	14. Tribulatio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your day was supposed to be drama free, but plans rarely go accordingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahh! I wanted to post this sooner but alas life finds a way... to get IN the way. Crazy holiday times for me so my writing schedule got all out of wack. Also I'm sick
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter I had fun writing it!

Sometimes Rick snores. It was kinda cute in a way and you really didn't want to wake him.

But...

You had woken up to the heavy breathing of Rick right next to your ear; his breathe was hot against your skin and goosebumps jumped forth from the contact.

It was very hard to go back to sleep; Rick pressed up next to you with one of his long thin arms draped over your middle and he was snoring right in your ear. 

You tried to just ignore it and go back to sleep.

That was impossible it turns out.

There you lay, waiting for Rick to move or at least stop snoring; whichever came first, you let your thoughts wander.

You recounted your life thus far after meeting Rick Sanchez of J19 Zeta 7. Life was good here.

It took some time, you had experienced a lot of personal growth with Rick, much of which was directly inspired by him; but you had found peace. 

Sure there are always hiccoughs along the way; but Rick made it very clear to you that he only wanted what was best for you and that meant more than anything in the world to you.

You had begun to drift back to sleep when Rick stirred. His snores ceased and he removed his arm from you, stretching himself out with his hands over his head, letting out a big yawn.

“'Morning, y/n. You think very loudly.”

Oops. Rick had said as much in the past, you just couldn't help it!

“Good Morning. Sorry to wake you.”

Rick chuckled, “You didn't wake me, I was already waking up.”

You smiled at him; his eyes were still dark with sleep and his hair was sticking up in all different directions

Looking at him now, completely vulnerable like this; it made your heart soar.

“So,” you rolled over onto your stomach, still gazing up at Rick as he scooted himself up into a seated position.

“What do you want to do today?”

Rick squinted as he thought, scrunching his nose as he did. It was a quirk of his that you found very endearing.

“Hmm, w-well, we could always go out to eat and have a day around town. It's the weekend so I'm sure there are plenty of places we could go”

You perked up, “Like that bookstore you were telling me about?”

“Y-yeah, we can go there, an-and then maybe we could go to the park and have a picnic and read.”

Grinning, you sat up and with a streak of boldness you didn't know you had, gave him a peck of the lips, jumped up from the bed and darted to the bathroom,

“Sounds like a plan!” you reached for the door handle, “I'll get ready and we can go out to eat for breakfast, considering the state of the oven by your truly!”

Poor Rick, utterly flabbergasted by your actions fumbled, 

“W-what- well wait, we-we can eat here, I can-I can fix the oven while you get ready.”

Oh. You were about to close the door.

“Well OK then, whatever you wanna do!” you shut the door.

After you were ready, donning your old jeans and one of Rick's jumpers (it was beginning to get a tad nippy out) you let your ears guide you to the kitchen; where the sounds of machinery being put back together echoed.

Peering into the kitchen you watched as Rick sat on his haunches, stooping over various tools and gadgets with the oven in complete disarray; apparently the oven was a little worse for wear than Rick originally thought. 

“Soooo....”

Rick turned to give you a sheepish grin at the sound of your arrival,

“I-It looks like you called it, y/n.” “We're going out to eat today. I don't have the parts I need to fix this; I tried using other pieces from old projects but nothing I have here is compatible with the oven.”

“OK, wanna go to that diner you took me to before?” you shrugged. You wanted today to be an easy breezy day without drama.

We'll see how long that lasts.

Rick was cleaned up and ready to go in short order. Instead of taking the portal gun or spaceship (one you had only recently found out about; that was a whole OTHER story), he lead you to the front door.

It was common for Rick to take a normal mode of transportation around his local establishment. 

Walking. It wasn't because he was trying to hide the sci-fi nature of himself; the locals knew exactly who Rick Sanchez was and in fact knew of multiple ones. They were very grateful that their own personal Rick Sanchez was who he was.

No, Rick had no need to walk. He could easily fly around in a spaceship or use his portal gun; both of which he owns and uses, he just likes to walk he said.

You were OK with that; it made your life feel a little more normal and you thought maybe that was Rick's real reason too. He was pretty shy after all.

Rick's house was situated away from the usual traffic, but was still in town. You didn't have to walk far to reach the diner it turns out, the only reason Rick used the portal on your date was the element of surprise. What a dork.

Rick opened the door for you and you led the way to the booth you had occupied the last time you were here.

It was very quiet this early in the morning, only one other patron was present and he sat hunched over at the bar. He wore a trench coat with the collar popped seemingly to conceal his face.

Hm. Something about him made you uneasy, but Rick hadn't even seemed to notice.

The same waitress from before greeted you and recognized your faces, she flashed a charming smile and took your orders before whisking away to the kitchen.

On her way back, the man at the bar reached out and grabbed her by the arm; at first she looked alarmed but something he said must have put her at ease. Her frown softened and she nodded at his words, then he let her go and she continued onward to complete her duties.

You brought this up with Rick,

“Hey Rick, what's with the guy?”

Rick's head snapped up from looking at the specials posted on a card situated on the napkin holder. He scanned the diner with wide eyes and settled on the man in question.

Rick's face went neutral. That wasn't a good sign.

Suddenly, without a word Rick stood and took you by the hand, “L-lets go actually, we can grab something to eat at-at-the, the bakery next to the bookstore.”

Before you could even request a reason behind the change in plans, Rick all but dragged you out of the diner.

That poor cook and waitress was cooking for people that weren't even there anymore and you scolded Rick for it,

“Rick! That is so rude! What's gotten into you?”

Rick didn't answer, he merely squeezed your hand tight and picked up his pace; one that you had trouble keeping up with considering you diminished height compared to his.

It wasn't long before you made it to the bakery, where you chose an everything bagel and Rick chose the same. You were still very unnerved by Rick's behavior at the diner, but as the day went on, your anxieties began to fade.

Rick took you to the aforementioned bookstore; and it was everything you had hoped it would be. Rick hadn't been exaggerating about how wonderful this place was. It had shelves reaching all the way to the ceiling, books crammed in every corner, you found first edition items during the beginning few times the printing press was ever used; it was like being transported back in time!

You and Rick spent the better part of the morning and afternoon just perusing the bookstore. You were content with this and probably could have spent the rest of the day here, but that's not what happened.

Standing in a crowded corner with stacks upon stacks taller than yourself, you were shaken from your deep concentration on one particular book when Rick seemingly materialized from thin air and hooked his arm around your shoulders.

That would have been a pleasant surprise if it weren't for the look on the mans face; you had never seen Rick like this before.

Sure, you'd seen Rick upset in a number of ways but this was different. He was being protective, but what for you couldn't figure out. Rick wouldn't tell you either.

You tried pushing for answers but Rick deflected all of your questions. The next thing you knew Rick had ushered you out of the bookstore and was leading you to the park.

“But, Rick! We haven't gone to get any food yet, how are we suppose to have a picnic without something to eat? What about the books we were going to get?”

“Rick Sanchez WHAT is going ON?!”

The tone of your voice of your last statement brought out the Rick you knew.

Rick stopped in his tracks, he face contorting as he seemed to wrestle with his words. Finally, he took you to a secluded bench settled under an ancient looking shade tree, sat you down and explained.

“Th-the man, i-in the diner,” his voice was low, like he was telling you a secret.

“He's another Rick. One-” he stopped. 

You were really worried now, you watched Rick worry his bottom lip until it was raw, his eyes glistened. You didn't dare interrupt though, fearful that Rick might just shut down completely and not tell you anything else.

“That Rick- he's...” Rick swallowed thickly, as if the words themselves were choking him.

“He's the one who destroyed your world.”

At first the words didn't sink in; their meaning lost to you. Then, Rick reached out to grab your hand and the world as you knew it came crashing down around you; not dissimilar to how your actual home world had done.

You shook unable to control your movements. “W-what do you mean?” Rick only held your hand tighter and held your gaze as well, as if trying to keep you in place.

You struggled with your thoughts, unsure of what to say first. You settled with another question,

“Why is he here, Rick?”

Rick didn't answer right away but his response was chilling,

“I-I think he's here for you, y/n.”


	15. A Piece to the Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's here! The one who took it all from you... or was it really him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long!!! I really wanted this to be cohesive and I was was struggling to write it that way!
> 
> I hope you like some of the headcanons and straight up canon I threw in here!

“That Rick- he's...” Rick swallowed thickly, as if the words themselves were choking him.

“He's the one who destroyed your world.”

At first the words didn't sink in; their meaning lost to you. Then, Rick reached out to grab your hand and the world as you knew it came crashing down around you; not dissimilar to how your actual home world had done.

You shook unable to control your movements. “W-what do you mean?” Rick only held your hand tighter and held your gaze as well, as if trying to keep you in place.

You struggled with your thoughts, unsure of what to say first. You settled with another question,

“Why is he here, Rick?”

Rick didn't answer right away but his response was chilling,

“I-I think he's here for you, y/n.”

“Yes, I am.”

Bile rose in your throat, that voice sent chills down your spine and suddenly you were frozen in place. You couldn't turn around to see him but you didn't have to; the Rick- the one who destroyed your entire planet, was here.

He was HERE.

Zeta-7's face contorted into various emotions, it was hard to track them all but eventually he settled on fury; it was something you hoped to never see again.

Still unable to face THAT Rick, you focused your attention on YOUR Rick, Zeta-7.

He stood up from his place across you at the bench and stretched to his full height; you knew Rick was taller than average but it wasn't until now that you could see JUST how much. Walking around to stand in front of Other Rick, you slowly turned to see them face off.

Other Rick was of course the same height and build as Your Rick, but his hair was in a traditional Rick style; and his face had a scar.

A scar right across his lips.  
It was him alright.

Suddenly Zeta-7 stopped short, just a few feet away from Other Rick, 

“Y-you're Evil Rick!” 

Evil Rick 'hmmed' in agreement, “Yeah and you're J19 Zeta-7, now that we know each other kindly step aside so I may eliminate your companion.”

“No! How are you here an-anyway! We saw you-you were- were deactivated! Where is your transmitter?”

Now you were lost. RICK saw this guy before? Where? What transmitter is he talking about??

Evil Rick merely smirked, crossing his arms in an air of superiority, 

“Actually I'm not that particular Evil Rick, I'm the original. No augments to my brain; besides the ones I've done for myself.” “I'm not asking Zeta-7, move aside, I have no qualms killing you too but you aren't the target.”

OK, well things got real weird real fast but you shouldn't be surprised. 

Finally you found your voice, “So uh, I'm not sure why this will matter but are you the same guy who destroyed my home or was that this … other... Evil Rick?”

“No, that was ALL me.”

It was like a rubber band snapping after being pulled too tight; it happened so fast you didn't even realize what you were witnessing until it was half way over.

Your Rick; sweet, loving, gentle Zeta-7, had plowed into Evil Rick and shoved him to the ground, where they began to kick up dirt and dust as they wrestled and yelled curses at the other.

Zeta-7 was much stronger than one would think given his nature and appearance, as it turns out though being a genius whose pass time is to build all manner of contraptions (even though Zeta-7 loved chemistry the most, he still tinkered in the field of mechanics) one can gain quite a bit of strength.

“W-wait, Rick! I mean-MY Rick!! Zeta-7 stop it!! I don't want you to get hurt, he's dangerous!”

You jumped forth from your seat and tried to grab hold of Zeta-7's shirt collar, your hand made contact but Evil Rick jerked Zeta-7 away from you,

“You should listen to your little friend! They have it right; I AM dangerous!”

Evil Rick then flung Zeta-7 to the side with a sudden burst of energy; a metal robotic arm ripping through his sleeve.

Then, in the blink of an eye, you were face to face with a gun; Locked and Loaded.

You took in a sharp intake of breath, but before you could even exhale-

All White; for miles and miles it stretched on. Your ears rang, causing you to shake your head as if the motion might help dislodge the annoying sound.

Where were you?

Nothing in the expansive whiteness revealed itself. You were alone.

With a jolt you remembered what happened, suddenly it all came rushing back to you in a series of flashes; memories spilling into the other like an overflowing stream.

Red, Blood Red; endless echoes of fear, on and on they went. Then silence, stretching on forever; a void. You were Homeless now.

Then Green, Bright and otherworldly; it vibrated with an energy you never knew could exist. You left the void to find a new Home.

Blue, Cold Metallic, and loud; constant pain, ceaseless questions. How did you escape me? Two figures; one short the other tall. More PAIN. Why must you go on?

After a long, long, time, Beige, Yellow and Pinks; soft light and softer kisses, loving embraces that's warmth lasting longer than the sun itself. You were Home Again.

Now; White, Nothingness; Empty.

Oh.

Did you... did you die?

“No, y/n. You aren't dead. I'm here with you.”

Those words, as if they were a stone being thrown into a glass window, shattered this white blank space; shapes and colors began to blur into view, sounds of a hospital followed his voice; Zeta-7!

You sat up straight in a panic, the wires attached to you strained and caused the monitors they were connected to whir in complaint of the disrupted vital information.

“Rick! Oh My God look out he has a Gun!”

Your Rick rushed to ease you back down into the scratchy hospital pillows, shushing you,

“I-it's OK now, y/n! W-we're-you-you're safe now! He's been sent back to the Citadel where President Morty will take care of things.”

“President Morty?” you were very flustered by all this new information being thrust upon you.

You were in a hospital with Rick. Evil Rick had been sent back to President Morty... but that didn't make sense.

“When did a Morty become President of the Citadel?”

Rick shrugged. “I-I am not too sure to be honest.”

You shook your head, “Rick, doesn't that seem a bit odd?”

“H-how do you mean?”

“There weren't any officers before at the park, was there?” you adjusted the blankets to cover you to your chin.

“No-no, I had to call for them.”

“If Evil Rick was not following orders; as if he was out of line,why wasn't there a team from the Citadel chasing after him?” “Why did YOU have to save me?”

Realization dawned across Rick's face, his whole body tensed with the implications.

“-Are-are you saying that Evil Rick was sent by President Morty? Bu-but WHY?”

You shook, not from the chill of the hospital room, but from fear.

“I don't know, but I've seen that tech from his arm before...”

Rick leaned in close, holding your hands with his clasped over them. “I was surprised when he had that, he claimed he was the original.”

You sniffed, trying not to cry.

“That tech was used on me when I was taken.” “I saw two figures... I didn't realize it at the time, but I think one was a Morty and the other was a Rick...”

“Evil Rick was using Morties, not the other way around, y/n.”

You sighed, “I know, maybe I'm just confused.” 

You turned to look at Rick, “How did you save me?”

Rick gazed into your eyes, never breaking the connection.

“At the last second I jumped and pushed you out of the way, we landed pretty hard onto the concrete. It-it's possible all this is coming from a concussion.”

Yeah. That must be it... Right?


	16. New realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospitals suck and so does lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this awhile ago but I was nervous about posting it. I hope you enjoy!

As most would agree, Hospitals are icky to the nth degree. Bacteria breeds like rabbits and the cleaning products are so strong that you're pretty sure every time you breathe in your lungs get a second degree chemical burn.

You hated it here and it wasn't because of any of those things.

This was a Citadel hospital; a military one at that.

Yeah, that's right; your Rick, Rick Sanchez of J19 Zeta 7 was a member of the Citadel Militia. 

If your mind wasn't already effected by a concussion and you weren't already admitted to a medical facility you would consider checking yourself in to get a psych evaluation.

The FRICKING Militia, Rick?!

After your heart to heart about Evil Rick and President Morty, Rick came clean; admitting that he was aware of your interactions on the Citadel all those years ago but didn't know it was you at the time.

You. Were. Livid.

You shouted at him and threw that awful scratchy pillow at him. The least the Citadel could do for their protectors was give them more comfortable pillows.

In all fairness, Rick took your tantrum in stride. His hands up in a placating manner in hopes of calming you down.

You. Were. Not. Calm.

“Rick Sanchez, after everything I've told you; you bring me HERE and what's worse is that you're just NOW mentioning you're apart of all this! What were you thinking? WERE you even thinking, Rick!?”

Tears sprung to your eyes. This felt like a betrayal, but you didn't know why.

You huffed and crossed your arms over your chest, the sheet that was once tucked under your chin fell and covered your arms.

Rick did his very best to explain everything and assured you that you were safe on the Citadel; he had connections and all previous cases against you had been struck out. 

“Y-you r-really are safe here, y/n.” he held the pillow out as a shield just in case you decided to throw something else at him.

It was cute the way he peaked behind the cushion, his eyes crinkling in small hopeful positivety.

Letting out a big breath you didn't even know you were holding, you reached out and plucked the pillow from Rick's grasp, and hugged it to you as if it were a favorite teddy.

“I forgive you, Rick. I just wish I had known sooner is all.”

Rick let go of his own withheld breath and sat on the bed next to you, his arms on either side, blocking you in. Leaning in, you two were nose to nose.

Suddenly you face felt hot and the heart monitor's beat jumped up a few notches.

“Wh-whatcha do-”

Rick stopped you, he placed his lips upon yours in the most loving kiss you had ever received. 

You froze on the spot and for a moment you forgot to kiss him back; eventually you did and he leaned back just marginally, keeping the space between you small. 

You rested your foreheads together, and took in Rick's presence.

The sense of betrayal was gone and in it's place a feeling of being protected and safe. The memory from before jumped to your consciousness; Rick really was your new home.

Eyes locked on each other, it was easy to get lost in thought.

Rick pulled you from those thoughts by whispering, “I was so scared.” and then he began to weep.

There was the man you came to know and love. It was your turn to calm him, shushing and muttering comforting words. You were safe now.

At least you hoped; something in the back of your mind tugged, as if the pieces to the puzzle didn't quite match up. 

Wait, when did this become a puzzle?

You and Rick eventually fell into a slight doze, his body wrapped around yours carefully as to not pull on any wires or tubes that were still connected to you.

A Morty came in after awhile to check on you, he was a nurse wearing a strange yellow uniform.

He was pleasant enough, asking how you felt at a low tone as to not wake Rick from his nap.

You nodded your answers and whispered when necessary and soon enough Morty whisked his way to his next stop, wherever that may be.

With Rick asleep unable to distract you and nowhere to go, you began to ruminate on Evil Rick...

Who the HELL was he? WHAT was he? Rick said that the Militia took care of him, but what does that even mean? 

And when does a MORTY get elected as President?? Things just didn't feel right, and now since you know Rick is part of the Militia you have access to figuring out why.

But will Rick agree to an investigation? He may not want to risk his job title, after all, he told you how awful the other Rick's treat him and keeping a higher position on the Citadel was good for him both in reputation and in Financial support.

You didn't want to take that away from him. 

Finally, Rick stirred and blinked up at you; having used the pillow you had help earlier on your lap to cradle his head.

“W-what are you thinking now, y/n?”

You giggled, “My thoughts really that loud? This isn't the first time I've woken you up to thinking.”

Rick sighed as you carded your fingers through his hair, his under shave was growing out, you noticed.

“I was thinking about how I want to go explore the Citadel with you. You can show me your favorite places and we can just take a little vacation to recoup from all this stress with Evil Rick.”

You left out the part where you would be using this exploration to hunt for clues for what was REALLY going on. Rick didn't need to risk his job for you.

He seemed to like your idea, beaming up at you with that wonderful bucked tooth grin.

“S-sounds good t-to me, y/n! As soon as you're all healed up!”

You growled. Oh yeah... that.

Rick sat up and laughed at you. “D-don't be so sour about i-it! You're in good hands here!”

You rolled your eyes and stuck your tongue out at him, crossing your arms and shaking your head.

“I really don't like hospitals, can we at least go HOME and heal?”

Rick reached up to tuck a stray hair behind your ear, “I-I suppose that's not an unreasonable request.”

He then got up and wandered out of the room to fetch a Morty to fill out the discharge papers.

You sighed, not quite content but glad that you weren't alone anymore; at least in part. This investigation cannot include Rick you decided, but that doesn't mean his support won't help keep your head above water.

Suddenly you were pulled from your thoughts by the sounds of a portal; and then your were drowning.

Drowning in utter fear because the person standing in front of you was the same person you saw in your memories, only this time his eye patch was gone and his wore a fitted suit with a red tie. You could still tell it was him though. It was the Morty who tortured you along with Evil Rick.

Rick walked back into the room and exclaimed, “P-president Morty! S-sir, what are you doing here?”

As Rick fell into what you could only assume was a respectful Militia trained stance, you realized you didn't need to wander the Citadel and investigate.

Your answer just appeared right in front of you.


	17. In Need of Some Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains descriptions of vomit and also contains one person bathing the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea in my head for awhile but I wasn't sure I wanted to post it.

President Morty smiled, but that smile did not reach his eyes. He looked... tired, to be honest.

You held still, of course you were too scared to do anything else; Rick, who stood in the doorway was none the wiser.

“Hello, J19 Zeta 7. Is this your friend here?” you flinched when he spoke, and shrunk away when his hand arched in a motion to gesture to you.

The monitors were having a field day when the panic attack set in. You don't remember much of what happened after that, and somehow that made it so so much worse.

You could recall certain things, like how Rick had seemingly teleported to your side when you suddenly couldn't breath, and you remember Mortys in their nurse garb rushing in and getting momentarily distracted with their President in the room. You remember President leaning in close, his mouth centimeters away from your ear, his hand on your head felt like ice.

“Don't think for a moment that I've forgotten about you, but for now J19 Zeta 7 has you for a bit longer.”

Then the world fell to black.

The next time you awoke it was not in the busy Militia Hospital, but at home. You weren't in your room like you thought at first, but in Ricks.

Sitting up was more difficult than you imagined it would be, your head began to swim as a wave of dizziness and nausea took over. Pitching forward you feared the worst; like falling out of bed straight on your face.

Of course that didn't happen, Rick was there in an instant to catch you. 

“T-try not to move so quickly, y/n! You-you're still he-healing!”

You grumbled about not being helpless but continued to let Rick fuss. He tucked you back into the covers and chattered about how you arrived back home.

Apparently President Morty had a quick word with Rick after you fainted; that revelation made your heart jump in your throat, what in the whole damn universe did President Morty say, and what did RICK say in return?

It was on the surface a harmless exchange. President Morty cautioned Rick to not have you wander about by yourself, this of course was a warning but whether Rick knew that was beyond you and you were not willing to bring it up.

Morty's words echoed in your mind and another wave of nausea hit. Rick rushed to grab a bucket but it was too late.

How embarrassing. Puke covered your entire front and down over your lap; the sheets were covered as well.

Rick didn't seem to be too fazed by the whole thing, in fact his suggestion to give you a bath threw you for a major loop.

“Give me a bath?!” you exclaimed, utterly mortified by the idea. Rick had never seen you naked!

Then you remembered when you first woke up in this bed of his, all those months ago wearing different clothes... well you supposed he HAS seen you at least partially naked.

The embarrassment raged on, what a day this was turning out to be.

The scent of bile was abrasive, its assault on your nose prickled and another bout sprung forth, this time Rick had the bucket ready.

Shakily, you raised your head up, feeling the vomit dribble off your chin, the sight you must have made..

“O-ok” you spoke softly, agreeing to the proffered bath. Your throat burning and stomach churning, it's not like you were capable of doing it yourself right now.

Rick gave you a sympathetic smile, “I-it's alright, y/n. During Chemo, Dianne went through all kinds of sickness.”

Those words hurt more than you thought they would; poor Rick, this wasn't fair to him, it's not like you were ill or anything. This was just a really crazy episode of anxiety.

You weren't even aware when they started, but tears streamed down your face and you began to dry heave. Rick of course, bless him, merely rubbed soothing circles in your back and let you ride it out; his words of comfort soft and gentle just like his touch.

Eventually you ended up in the bathroom; Rick carrying you bridal style and setting you down on the toilet, it's plush seat cover giving way under your weight.

Rick set about getting the bath ready and you had about as much strength as a newborn, merely sitting and watching.

You sighed, self pity was not a good look on you.

“Rick, y-you really don't need to do this...” while you said these words even you didn't believe them; Rick of course knew this and simply reassured you that all would be OK.

“I-it's alright, y/n. I know you like your independence, this isn't taking that away from you. You're sick and I want to take care of you until you get better. I think you've forgotten about your concussion; this isn't just your anxiety.”

He was at it again, knowing things about you that you didn't have the faintest how he could have guessed it. You really had forgotten about your head injury, you probably would have to be assisted in the bath regardless. Somehow that made you feel a little less upset by the whole thing, of course your were still unbearably embarrassed.

When the tub was full and Rick had a sufficient amount of bubbles ( the bubbles nearly spilled out into the floor), Rick turned around and stopped short.

“A-are y-you ready?” 

You blinked, obviously no. But the vomit was drying to your clothes and skin and you felt very weak; you didn't have much of a choice in this, but it was sweet that Rick was trying.

“As I'll ever be.” you answered. 

It was strange, being undressed in this way; Rick was methodical, first thing to come off was your socks, then your pants which clung to you and made an awful noise as the hardened shell from the puke broke and revealed a damp layer underneath. 

All of this was enough to inspire another wave, Rick was on it though. In an instant, your face was in the bucket once more and you emptied your stomach again. 

How was there anything left at this point?

Rick let you settle before starting again. Now you were in your soaked t-shirt and underwear; this was the most awkward part.

Rick didn't go for the undergarments, he gently took the hem of your shirt and began to slowly lift it off of you, the same sickening sounds from your mess made you want to throw up again, but you held still, letting Rick guide your arms and head out of the fabric.

Rick had a plastic back with your dirty clothes in it, the next to go was your underwear.

You really did not know how to feel about this next part.

Instead of saying anything, you closed your eyes and nodded. Rick had been waiting for the OK.

Rick's hands were always chilled, it was just something about him that you were always aware of; but this time his hands were warm and you guessed it was from the bath water.

You tried to keep your breath even as he slowly took off the last bit of your clothes; you were completely naked now.

It was nerve wracking. You still had your eyes closed and you weren't opening them any time soon.

Rick, always in tune to you, seemed to know this and took you by the arms and led you to the tub, then you felt his hand reach under your knee and lift one leg into the water and repeat with the other.

After this he gently lowered you into the bubble bath and when you felt fully submerged you opened your eyes, finally you began to breathe again.

“S-see, th-that wasn't so hard now was it?” Rick knelt down next to the tub, washcloth in hand.

Oh, he was going to actually bathe you too?

You nodded sheepishly, face flushed and trying very hard not to break eye contact.

Rick, ever the sweet gentlemen, asked you if you were ready, and told you that he wouldn't touch you in anyway that you did not want. Just say the word and he will stop, no questions asked.

So it began. Rick took the washcloth and dipped it into the water, which somehow was still very warm despite how long it seemed to take to get undressed. Then Rick placed one hand bare on your shoulder, the other resting on your back with the damp washcloth, and then he started to bathe you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, Thanks so much for reading! Hope to see you next chapter! Have a good day!


End file.
